never back down
by 13Ivy
Summary: what do you get when you leave a girl under presure to take care of 4 people plus the memory of her mothers murder hunting her dreams and a locked attic shes never ben able to get into a great story
1. presure

I was thirteen when my mother was murdered in front of me I remember we were heading to the car from doing grocery shopping when she looked behind herself with panic and protection in her eyes like that of a mother bear protecting her cub and told me to hide under the car so I did and three men came and started asking her a were the girl was I remember she looked at them and said she told them she would rather die than tell them were my child is then with a terrifying ka-paw with knowing they had shot her I remember how her blood came out of the wounds like a gushing pool of crimson from her stomach and how the people ran and didn't look back how they didn't hesitate. How she fell to the ground and looked into my eyes. I crawled out of underneath the car to the puddle of blood were my mother laid dyeing

"I love you kiddo I love you and your brother listen to me Mare I need you to do me a favor ok." she whispered

"Anything mom anything" I cried

"No matter what happens promise me you will look after mark ok?"She asked

"I promise mom I promeis." I replied

Then she yanked of her necklace and placed it over my head as tears slid down my cheeks

"That's my strong little girl I know you can do it. Mar listen to me and listen well whatever path you choose to walk I will always be proud of you whatever steps you choose to take I will always be proud of you. Do you know why because I know that you will always do the right thing in the end Mare I know you will and you will always lead people to do the right thing." Mom said to me lovingly with pain in her eyes.

"Mommy please don't leave me mommy please please."I sobbed

"Mare don't cry death is never the end baby it's only the beginning of the story. Mare I need you to promise me one last thing promise me that you will never bow down to anyone that you will never subdue to anyone Mare ok you must never back down you must never give up on a fight because nothing that you have is ever not worth fighting for I now you and I know that you will always be the strongest you will always be the most powerful and no matter what anyone tell you or how hard anyone pushes you will always fight."

and then just like that she was gone my mom was dead and she was never coming back but I did promise her even if I didn't say it out loud I will always be the strongest the most powerful and I would never give up fighting because that's who I was and that's who I will always be and I will die before I back down because like my mother told me what doesn't kill me will make me stronger. (End of dream)

Mare woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare of her mother's death that seemed to hunt her dreams every night.

"It was just a dream."

I told myself as I got out of bead wiping the sleep out of my eyes and checking my clock which Read 2:30pm ha it felt like 6am which is the time I wake up on school days but to be honest I'm not a morning person I could sleep to 4pm if I really wanted to I walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror

"Hello beautiful."I said to myself as I examined myself in the mirror.

I took out my toothbrush and turned on the hot water tape and let the water run over the toothbrush to rinse of whatever could be on the toothbrush it was a little precaution I had about my toothbrush It had to always be clean of course since that's going into my mouth and I sure as hell am not having any infections. After I rinsed of the toothbrush I then put tooth paste onto my toothbrush and brushed my teeth in little circles because technically it's the up down and all around thing your parents teach you once I was finished I spit the tooth paste foam out into the sink and turned the tape to a not to hot temperature and washed my face once I was finished I went to find something to wear I was thinking something red and black I wasn't shirr what I wanted to wear but it would probably catch my eye once I saw it besides I only dress to impress myself. I had decided to wear a black tank top and some midnight blue jeans. Once I had finished dressing I walked down stairs to the kitchen to find my little brother Mark playing video games with his girlfriend Jade

"Hey Mare, you sleep like the dead you know that?"Mark said

"Hey Mark and yes I know I sleep like the dead so what are you two up to today and wear is Kestrel and Rowan?"I asked

"Out hunting for blood."Mark replied

I walk to the fridge with my head held high and got out the milk and some "Just Oats" cereal and a big bowl(I'm a big eater I don't believe in diets or that kind of crap I think I'm beautiful just the way I am and no one can tell me different.). I than poured the cereal into the bowl and after some milk and grabbed a spoon from the drawer and with the bang of my hip the drawer closed with a thud as I started to walk outside to sit on the patio. Once I was settled and eating Mark came out the front door and hesitantly sat down next to me.

"Hey Mare can I ask you something?"Mark asked

"Well sure I guess. But it depends on what that something is doesn't it?"I retorted playfully

"Are you ok? I mean with Ash gone and everything because you've been seaming a little sad." he said with care

"I'm fine Mark and I have no clue what you're talking about I'm perfectly fine don't worry about it ok."I said god I hated talks like this it's so awkward talking about your emotions I don't know why cause normal girls have no problem but I rather not talk about how I feel unless I really need to.

"listen Mare I'm only trying to help you may be good at hiding it from the girl but not from me I'm your little brother I've known you all my life and all you've worried about is making sure I'm ok and happy and making money for my college since mom died. "He said looking at the house across the road

"Ok Mark. It's not Ash I'm worried about its you and the girls you know new that the girls are here I have to worry about their college and they have to eat food to they can't live off blood lone and they need new close and cars and school supplies and I'm juggling two jobs and still not making enough to take care of all five of use and you know dad refuses to pay for your college and my university." (I graduated from high school at 16 and finished university at 17 after I met Ash that summer.) I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Owe my gosh Mare I'm so sorry I forgot and you've got to register the girls at school and make a document saying your there legal guardian." Mark said realizing just how much ash had left me to do and just how hard it was to do all of those things.

"Yeah it's not easy and I have to worry about you and the girls future now mark so not only am I looking after you I'm looking after them an thank got dad got a job in Texas and let you stay here with me as your guardian otherwise this would be much harder. Plus I want to find out now that dads gone why were not allowed in the attack since mom died. I don't ever remember going up there even before you were born and I want to know what has hiding there."I said with curiosity in my eyes.

"Why do you want to go up there so bad who cares if we can't go in the attic? Its probably just a dusty old attic with old junk in it doesn't matter."He said with so much attitude it's rude

"I think you need to remember that I'm older than you Mark and watch the way you talk to me I'm your older sister Mark not your friend."I retort back angrily.

"Ok I'm sorry that was really rude I just don't know why it matters so much or why you're so drawn to the damn attic when dad sees its dangerous."Mark replies

"Well I'm a very dangerous girl mark it's just the way I am."I say finishing up my cereal and getting up to put my bowl in the sink.

"Yeah you certainly are hey are you going to the woods to do some hunting for deer and to practice with your rifle?"He asks

"yeah and after I'm going to go do some research on how to pick a lock and get some things I need."I reply casually and run upstairs to my room past my bed and grab my purse. And boot it like a wolf down the stairs with my adrenalin and just before I leave out the door I yell

"HAVE THE DISHES DONE BEFORE I GET BACK OR YOU CAN CLEAN BOTH HOUSES."And close the door behind me.

* * *

><p>please reveiw and im sure i have lots of spelling mistakes and terrible grammer but please review its my second attempt t a story randome but cute faces O-o and 0.0<p> 


	2. the fight begins

I walked down to the library to find out how to pick a lock when I noticed something it kind of felt electric like a tingly feeling in my fingers I can't really explain it but I felt kind of powerful I don't know why but at I have been feeling like that a lot lately ever since I've been having nightmares of my mother's death. Idk maybe its just a coincidence but that's not the only feel sometimes I feel like its really hot or my hands feel wet which I find is kind of odd. I reached the library door as someone banged into me on their way out.

"Watch it!"I said just as harsh as the person shoved me.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to watch it if your head weren't in the clouds and were paying attention!"The person said turning around to reveal a boy.

"Ow I'm sorry; you're right, you look like you're having a bad day "he said after looking me in the eyes. People seemed to do that a lot and I would get lots of complements like; it's as if the Caribbean sea was set on fire with electricity flowing threw it in your eyes." and girls would ask if I'm wearing contacts and they didn't believe me when I said no or they'd try to talk behind my back because they were jealous.

"Yeah I am, now if you don't mind I'll be on my way."I said excepting his apology

"See you around…"he trailed off

"Mare."I filed in and walked away once inside the library I went straight to the computer section. Once I got there I seen it was full except for one computer so I quickly walked to it when a blonde girl pushed me out of the way and sat in the computer seat

"Excuse me."I said losing my patience

"You're excused. "she snapped back" now get lost loser."

"I'll get lost, when you move your ass" I replied casually

"Not going to happen." she retorted

"Then I'll just have to make it "I said grabbing her by her blonde hair and pulling her out of the computer chair.

"What the hell." she half yelled

"Now is not the time to mess with me."I said in a burning hot mood. It was obvious she had some serious issues

"Ouch let go of me. "She replied.

By then we had had a crud and I didn't seem to care I let go of the blondes hair and sat down in the computer seat. Typing in my library card number. She walked away furiously. Once she was gone I logged onto the internet and went to once I was there I typed in how to pick locks and was then given lots of results for all these different kinds of locks and all I could think to myself is this may take awhile.

25 min later I had finally found the lock I was looking for after reading it over carefully like five times and watching two videos I finally had it down pat so I decided to learn how to pick every lock ever made since 1997 which ended up taking half an hour thank god I was a fast reader and a even faster learner so once I was finally done I deleted the computers search history from the internet and from the hard drive so no one would know I was ever here or what I was here for, just to be on the safe side ever since ash left iv had the feeling of being tagged by the night world and I'm starting to notice some new people in Bayar creek and by new people I mean vampires and witches maybe 2 or 3 werewolves I tried to steer clear of them and I had recently started to take my guns with me more and more. So I anit scared of a damn thing.(im a great hunter I can kill and skinn anything you name it I can kill it. Ive never missed a shot and im the best hunter in bayar chreek so to be that you have to be the best of the best especially in the hillbilly capital.)

I got up out of my seat to leave the library when I noticed something everyone didn't seem to notice anything wich is weird because people in bayar creek notice everything.

"hey,um excuse me Sir."

I said to the man next to me but to my surprise he didn't even notice me wait damn it this could only mean one thing everyone in the library was compelled I quickly and quietly reeched for my ak 47 and silencer out of my perse and screwed the silencer onto it. There was no fucking way I was about to be outsmarted by a vampire I don't even know so watch the little fucker wants to be smart ill show him some real fuckin intelligence slowy I walked towards the library door and closed it and switched the lock so no one can leave and by no one I mean this vampire e and by come in I mean if he has some help.

"ok you little shit,get your ass out here!"I yelled holding my gun in a do or die stance

"ok ok. Theres no need for a gun that's alittle harsh don't you think?"the vampire said walking out of the 3rd book thought the gun was immediately pointed at his head.

"shut up and get out here were I can see you."I said harsh

"Ok im comin im comin."he said playfully walking forward out of the shadows to take over the computer sseat I had bee sitting at.

"what the hell do you wan?t and what are you looking fo?r. don't you lie to me."I said angrily

"what makes you so sure I want something ?or that im looking for something?"he said being way to cocky for my I shot him in the knee

"oww what the fuck."he said holding back a screem of pain

"don't make me ask you again vamp know what do you want and what are you looking for? You have five se3conds befor I shoot you in the other knee and then in the head you got it?"I said with the ook of death in my eyes.

"ok ok were looking for a girl who's said to hold a power that's unexplainable we killed her mom 6 years ago because she wouldn't tell were she was,we have to do whatever it takes to get her."he choked out painfully

"what else is there well what else?"I said

"that's it, that's all I know I swair that's all I know."I could tell he was hideing something he could be killed for if he told.

"your lieing,who is it ,well speak now of forever hold your peace with a stake in your heart."I said using my left hand to grab a stake from my perse

"you they think its you."he sait quickly

"why you're the persne who stands out you don't fit you knew how to use a gun since you were 6 and were wining the best hunters award since you were 7 and your eyes are the color of the most ultimate you finished mixed marshal arts when you were 8 to do the most advanced leves of it."he said scared

"ok,ok well I cant let you leave this library right now soo."I shot him in both his knees since the first ones were already heald

"you said if I told you the truth you wouldn't shoot me again." he said near tears

"im sorry but I need time and look at it this way I could have killed you but I didn't so suck it up and live with it."I said leaveing the library and putting my gun back into my purse and pulling out my cell phone and texting GET YOUR ASSES HOME KNOW THIS IS NO JOKE THERES AN EMERGANCY DON'T TELL ENYONE WERE YOUR GOING JUST DO IT NOW and texting it to Mark, Jade, Rowan and Kestrel


	3. desicions desicions

ch3

I quickly walked home with millions of questions going threw my head. Like; what do the night worlders ant, and are they trying to take the girls back to the Island if they were they would have to go threw me first or could it be that the world is coming to an end and they were here to make sure it happened. Ether way I have to do whatever it takes to get them out of Bayar Creek. Before all you see is everyone walking around and fainting from blood loss, and I was so not goanna be responsible for that.

( authors not: ok I'm sorry to interrupt the story but I forgot to mention in the beginning of the story that there are two houses one were Mare and Mark sleep and the other AKA the girls aunts house were the girls stay but they go to each house as much as they do the other.)

I finally approached the house, walked up the stairs, and opened the door to walk in once I was in i turned around and locked the doors an walked into the living room to find the girls and mark sitting on the couch

"hey what's the emergency?''Rowan asked

"Yeah I was in the middle of a date." Kestrel said angrily

"There's Night Worlders all over Bayar Creek and I had to Fuckin shoot one of them at the library that's what the problem is. Now if theres anything you want to tell me before I freak out completely and get out all the guns ive hidden?" I say speaking In a deadly tone.

"Um I think I may know why."Rowan the oldest of the three of them said

"well don't hold it in. speak wont you." I said almost on edge

"well you know how the end of the world is coming and all well there was away written in a prophasy I cant remember what it is off the top of my head but if you were awake during um I don't know 9am-12pm maby you would notice that early in the morning the sky dose this weird thing were its like the northern lights but only blue. Not a lot of people can see it though because its so low in the sky but if you look hard enough its there. Anyway the night worlder's think it might be , um what are they called "Rowan trailed of.

"wild powers." Jade finished for her

"And why am I the last one to know this. And im the one taking care of all you guys and you cant even tell me what goes on while im asleep, what the hell." I said angrily

"sorry we meant to tell you and show you today but as usual your deadly to wake up in the morning. You know plus the fact that your like the #1 mixed marshal arts expert, and there's like videos of you on YouTube of you kicking but in the world wide tournament."Kestrel said looking a little scared.

"ow."I replied casually acting like it didn't mater t me

"ok well I guess ill just say it before mare dose but what happens when they find out about use and how can Mare protect all of use. Like no offence but you are only one person no matter how strong and fast you are you can't protect 4 people at once plus yourself."Rowan said getting down to the point she had planned to bring up.

"Exactly I guess you put it in the nicest way possible didn't you? So I have come up with a solution to this problem "I said calmly

"Ok well whatever it is all that matters are that were all safe right? Besides how bad can it be?" Mark asked


End file.
